lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Meg Griffin
Megatron (formerly Megan) "Meg" Griffin is one of the main characters of Family Guy. She is the eldest child of Peter and Lois Griffin and the sister of Chris and Stewie Griffin. Meg is unpopular and is always regarded as "ugly" by everyone she interacts with. She is the victim of abuse and neglect from her family members, classmates, teachers, etc. In November 2016, when asked by Splitsider if the writers will further develop the characters of Chris and Meg in future episodes, showrunner Alec Sulkin confirmed that the series crew members are working on doing so and added that there are plans for an episode where Meg comes out as a lesbian, taking inspiration from previous instances in which she exhibited signs of lesbian characteristics, like when she joins a lesbian alliance group at school in "Brian Sings and Swings" and is identified as a "transgender man" named "Ron" in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, the latter which takes place in the future. However, Sulkin also noted that the plotline has not yet been finalized and thus isn't officially set to be used in an episode, for now. Sexuality Throughout the series, Meg has shown romantic interest in and dated several men. However, there have been several instances in which she has shown hints of being bisexual or a lesbian: examples of this include "Brian Sings and Swings", "Stew-Roids", and "Dial Meg for Murder". According to ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, ''the latter which takes place in the future, she identified as a "transgender man" named "Ron". It's not yet confirmed whether this plotline would still actually happen but there have been many hints within the series itself. In the episode "Brian Sings and Swings", Meg joined an after-school club, feeling as though she'll finally be included in something. It turned out this club was a Lesbian Allience club. Meg still wanted to be in the club anyway, so she started identifying as a lesbian. Lois told her that she wasn't gay, but Meg ignored her and stayed in the club and started a relationship with a girl named Sarah. She tried being a lesbian, but it just didn't work out for her because she didn't want to do anything with Sarah. She tried kissing her, but only gave her a peck, and when Sarah wanted to have sex with her, she refused and admitted she wasn't interested in women. In the episode "Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure", Stewie travelled into the future, where the kids were all adults. Meg had been given a sex change surgery and was now a male named "Ron Griffin". He took great pride in the fact that he was male and was always talking about it, much to the annoyance of the rest of his family. He was not actually seen expressing any forms of sexual attraction for anyone else in this episode, but it can be implied that he still liked men just as much as he did, back when he was still a girl. In the episode "Dial Meg for Murderer", She was seen passionately making out with Connie Damico. At this point, she had become more comfortable with making out with women than she was before, but this doesn't mean that she was neccesarily sexually attracted to them. In the episode "Quagmire's Dad", Meg complimented Ida on her appearance, after she had gone through a sex change surgery. Ida responded by asking her who did her surgery. In the episode "New Kidney in Town", Meg believed that homosexuality is a choice. Category:Family Guy characters Category:Fictional transgender, transsexual and intersex people Category:Fictional bisexual females Category:Animated TV Characters